


where the love light gleams

by polynaporus



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, The Badlands (Dream SMP), guys nothing happens they just hang out and its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polynaporus/pseuds/polynaporus
Summary: Punz spends Christmas with the Badlands boys.
Relationships: Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch & Sam | Awesamdude & Zak Ahmed, Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	where the love light gleams

**Author's Note:**

> umm... merry christmas? have some love for our favorite christmas enthusiast
> 
> and once again i am spreading my badlands punz agenda

Sam was just getting settled on the sofa, mug in hand, when the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it,” Sam said with a sigh. He got back up from the sofa, setting his mug on the coffee table, and headed back toward the front door. 

“I wonder who it is, it’s pretty late at night for a visitor,” Bad said, tucked under a blanket next to Skeppy on the other side of the couch. 

“Yeah, I thought L’manburg was having some sort of Christmas Eve get-together,” Antfrost added. 

At the door, Sam grabbed the key and unlocked it. He pulled the door open to reveal Punz standing outside. It was snowing rather hard, and the jacket Punz had draped over his shoulders was doing little to protect him from the cold. 

“Punz?!” Sam asked. Punz glanced around, then looked down at his feet. He _had_ just shown up unannounced on Christmas Eve. 

“Yeah?” Punz said, barely audible over the wind. 

“Oh my god, come inside, you're going to freeze to death!” Sam grabbed Punz' shoulders and pulled him inside. Punz stood where Sam left him, watching Sam close and lock the door behind them. Then Sam grabbed Punz by the shoulders and directed him to the living room. 

"Come sit down, let's get you warmed up, and then you can tell me what the hell you were thinking going out in that storm." 

Punz let Sam push him down onto the sofa, and watched as Sam dug through a chest for a blanket.

"Punz?" Said Ant, poking his head up from where he was curled up on a chair. 

"Oh, hello Punz," Bad said, leaning around Skeppy to try and meet Punz' eye. 

"Hey," said Skeppy. 

Punz glanced over towards where the other guys were, but he didn't respond. 

"Ah-ha!" Sam pulled a fuzzy wool blanket out of the chest and walked back over to the sofa. Punz let Sam take his soaked jacket and gratefully accepted the blacket in exchange, wrapping it around himself. 

"Thanks."

"No problem." Sam draped the jacket over a chest and walked back to his kitchen. "Do you want coffee, tea, or hot chocolate? And don't say none of them." 

"I'll... I'll have hot chocolate." Punz glanced around the room, then slipped off his shoes and tucked his legs up onto the sofa.

"I'm having hot chocolate too!" Bad said, holding up his mug with a smile. Punz gave the demon a small smile in return. 

"You showed up just in time Punz," Sam called from the kitchen." We were about to start the movie. I wanted to watch Die Hard, but Bad said that was 'too violent' for Christmas Eve-"

“It is!” Bad interjected

“-so we finally settled on Home Alone.” 

“Home alone is still pretty violent,” said Ant. 

“It's _different _!” whined Bad.__

__“Whatever makes you feel better,” Skeppy said, patting Bad on the shoulder._ _

__Punz let out a little laugh at the exchange and struggled into the sofa._ _

__“Well, Home Alone is my favorite Christmas movie, so that makes me the expert. And I agree with Ant.” Punz said. Ant smirked at Bad,._ _

__“I hate all of you,” Bad said, frowning. He crossed his arms and leaned back into the sofa._ _

__“Alright Punz! One hot chocolate,” Sam said with a flourish. Punz turned to see Sam standing next to the sofa, holding out a steaming mug. Punz wiggled a hand out of his blanket to grab it. He held it close to his face, enjoying the warmth, when he glanced down at the mug again and looked back at Sam with a raised eyebrow._ _

__“What is up with your mugs, man?” asked Punz._ _

__“Are you insulting my wonderful santa mug?” Sam replied with mock offense._ _

__“Well, this santa looks like he’s fucking blazed.”_ _

__“Hey! Language!” Bad exclaimed._ _

__“Sorry, sorry.”_ _

__“I think the mug has character,” said Sam, “and I think you should be nice to him.” Punz rolled his eyes at that._ _

__“Thanks for the drink.” said Punz. He took a sip. It was good._ _

__“Your welcome,” Sam said with a smile, “now scoot over. I need to fit on the sofa too.” Sam walked around to the front of the sofa and tried to shove Punz over so he could squeeze in between Punz and Skeppy. Punz dutifully shuffled to the side of the sofa to make room._ _

__“Alright, are we finally ready to start the movie?” Sam asked, after he grabbed the TV remote and settled into the sofa._ _

__“I think so,” Ant replied, and the others nodded in agreement._ _

__Sam hit play and they all settled in to enjoy one hour and forty minutes of Christmas nonsense._ _

__***_ _

__As the credits started to roll, Skeppy shoved a sleepy Bad off his shoulder._ _

__“See? A violent movie,” Skeppy said._ _

__“Hmmm, but there’s no murder,” Bad mumbled through a yawn._ _

__“There’s attempted murder.” Punz piped up from across the sofa. Bad halfheartedly chucked a pillow at Punz. It smacked him in the face and flopped into his lap. Punz smiled and wormed his way out of the blanket to throw it back, when Sam put up a hand._ _

__“Absolutely no throwing things in _my_ living room! There is breakable stuff here!” Sam said with exasperation. Punz crossed his arms and pouted at Sam._ _

__“Bad got to throw it at me, it's only fair I get to retaliate!” Punz said._ _

__“I’m a lot more worried about you breaking something than I am Bad.” Sam said. Punz’ mouth dropped open in exaggerated shock._ _

__“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Punz said, faking insult._ _

__“It means he thinks you're just _so strong_ that if you threw it, it would go right through Bad and smash his ugly lamp.” Ant added, not even looking up from where he was curled up in his chair._ _

__“It does not!” Sam exclaimed, “and my lamp is not ugly!”_ _

__“Your lamp is kind of ugly.” Skeppy said, turning to look at Sam with a raised eyebrow._ _

__“I invite you guys into my house, and all you do is insult my movie choice, insult my mugs, and now my lamp? I-” Sam crossed his arms with a huff and leaned back into the sofa._ _

__“I think your lamp looks cute,” Bad said_ _

__“Thank you, Bad” Sam said, still pouting, “You’re the only person in this house I respect.” The room was quiet for a moment, then Sam continued. “And that's not just because you brought cookies.”_ _

__“Bad made cookies?” Punz asked, sitting up straight._ _

__“Yeah! And I call first dibs,” said Skeppy, tossing his blanket onto Bad, and getting up from the sofa. The others followed suit._ _

__“Don’t forget your mugs!” Sam said, grabbing his own empty mug from the coffee table. Everyone grabbed their mugs and headed back to Sam’s kitchen. They crowded around Sam’s island, where a cookie tray covered by a towel was sitting. Bad pulled the towel off with a flourish_ _

__“Ta-da!” He said, revealing a tray of beautiful decorated sugar cookies in the shape of reindeer._ _

__“Oh my god, Bad, these are amazing! You made them yourself?” Punz said._ _

__“Yep, from scratch,” Bad said, smiling._ _

__“These are so perfect I don’t even want to eat them!” Ant said._ _

__“Well, I do. Bad’s cookies are so good,” Skeppy said, grabbing one off the tray and stuffing the entire thing into his mouth. Everyone chuckled at that, and Sam, Punz, and Ant each picked up their own cookie, eating them a bit more carefully than Skeppy._ _

__“Ooohhh,” Sam sighed, “These are delicious. Oh, they’re so good.”_ _

__“Thank you,” Bad said, the tiniest hint of blush visible on his cheeks._ _

__The room went quiet for a minute, the only sound the boys enjoying their cookies. Then Ant turned to Punz._ _

__“So, why are you here, anyway? I thought there was some kind of Christmas thing going on.” Ant asked._ _

__Punz put down his cookie and took a deep breath._ _

__“There is. Dream wanted to have a ‘christmas truce’ and have everyone get together, from like, L’manburg and Dream SMP and El Rapids and wherever else. It seemed really nice, one day to just, forget about our problems and enjoy Christmas. I was honestly pretty excited.” Punz paused his story and looked up. Everyone was watching him. Sam nodded at him to continue_ _

__“Um, yeah. I was excited about it. But then Dream showed up and asked me to armor up and play security. And then he just tossed me some diamond blocks!” Punz said with exasperation, taking a step back from the island._ _

__“The audacity…” Ant said, shaking his head._ _

__“Exactly!” Punz said, pointing at Ant, “the fucking audacity! As if I’m going to give up Christmas for a handful of diamond blocks!”_ _

__“Language,” Bad said lightly._ _

__“So, what did you tell him?” Sam asked, leaning in._ _

__“I- Well first I told him I didn’t want to do that, that I couldn’t enjoy Christmas if I was being paid to be there with armor and weapons, and he laughed at me! Then I told him I had other plans and dipped. When I got back, everyone was just... there. At my house, in _my_ winter wonderland, without _me_! ” Punz took a deep breath to try and calm his frustration. _ _

__“The wind was picking up and I was so pissed at them, but I didn’t want to spend Christmas eve crying alone, that's pathetic. Then I remembered Sam saying something about a Badlands Christmas party, and now I’m here.” Punz gave the other boys a small smile. “Sorry for just like, showing up.”_ _

__“Don’t apologize, we’re glad to have you!” Bad said, reaching across the island to pat Punz’ hand._ _

__“I cannot believe they would party at _your_ house without you. That's awful,” Ant said. Punz sighed in agreement. _ _

__“Here, have another cookie, it will make you feel better.” Skeppy said, tilting the cookie tray toward Punz. Punz grabbed another one and took a bite. It did help a little._ _

__“That’s messed up,” Sam said, looking at Pun with a knowing expression, “But if you truly want to know how much audacity Dream has, let me tell you! So y’all know how I’ve been working on Pandora’s Valut….” Sam jumped into his own story of the experience it was working with Dream. The other boys laughed as he described all the mishaps and frustrations of the project so far. The room was warm and light, the storm outside long forgotten._ _

__“... And that's why Dream has to ask me before he takes things out of chests.” Sam finished his story._ _

__“I’m so glad I’m not working on that project.” Punz said, with a chuckle. He reached to grab another cookie, but to his surprise, the tray was empty._ _

__“You guys ate all the cookies!” Sam said, “I was talking and only had two!”_ _

__Everyone turned to look at Skeppy, who was eating the last bite of what must have been the last cookie._ _

__“What?” Skeppy protested through a mouthful of cookie, “They’re really good!”_ _

__“Skeppy….” Bad sighed._ _

__“Now you have an excuse to bake more.” Skeppy said, crossing his arms._ _

__“I guess I do,” Bad said._ _

__“Well,” Ant yawned, “I’m tired, I think I’m gonna head to bed. I know some of you guys are gonna want to get up early tomorrow.” He gave a pointed glance across the island at the other boys._ _

__“I’m sure none of us have any idea what you’re talking about, but that's a good idea, I’m tired too.” Sam said._ _

__“In that case, I think I’m gonna head out. Thanks for everything-” Punz started to say, stepping back from the island, but the other four interrupted him._ _

__“Absolutely not-”_ _

__“No way, have you seen the storm-”_ _

__“Punz you idiot-”_ _

__“I don’t want to impose, I wasn’t invited, I don’t have any of my stuff…” Punz protested halfheartedly, but the others weren’t having it._ _

__“Nope. I have plenty of extra rooms. You’re not ‘imposing’ or whatever, I want you to stay.” Sam said firmly._ _

__“Ok, ok, sorry, I’ll stay.” Punz said, putting his hands up in front of him._ _

__“Good.” Sam smiled at him._ _

__“We should have a sleepover!” Bad said._ _

__“We already are?” Ant asked, tilting his head at Bad, “We’re all staying here, aren’t we?”_ _

__“I mean like, in the same room,” Bad clarified._ _

__“Isn’t that like, kids stuff?” Skeppy asked, turning to Bad with a raised eyebrow._ _

__“It's Christmas! I think it would be fun.” Bad pouted and tried to look at the other guys with sad puppy eyes._ _

__“I guess as long as you all actually go to sleep….” Ant said._ _

__“See! Ant agrees.” Bad said._ _

__“We could probably all fit in my bedroom,” Sam added._ _

__“Oh! Let's have a vote. Raise your hand if you think we should have a sleepover, “Bad said, and raised his hand. Ant and Sam raised their hands as well. Punz looked around, before slowly raising his hand._ _

__“It is Christmas… ” Punz said._ _

__Everyone turned to look at Skeppy. He rolled his eyes and put his hand up._ _

__“Only because you want to, Bad.” Skeppy said._ _

__“Then it's settled. You guys go get ready for bed, I’ll grab extra blanket and pillows.” Sam said._ _

__“I call first dibs on the bathroom!” Skeppy said, shoving Bad to the side and dashing down the hall towards Sam’s bedroom. It took Bad a second to process, but as soon as he realized, he ran down the hall after him._ _

__“Hey! Not if I get there first!” Bad shouted after him._ _

__Ant and Punz looked at each other._ _

__“Doesn't Sam have, like, multiple bathrooms?” Punz asked._ _

__“Yeah.” Ant replied. They smiled at each other, before heading down the hall themselves._ _

__Ant grabbed his stuff from where he left it in one of the other rooms, and they arrived in Sam’s bedroom to see Skeppy trying to body slam the bathroom door open._ _

__“I called dibs!” yelled Skeppy._ _

__“I got here first, you just have to wait your turn.” Came Bad’s reply from the other side of the door._ _

__“Skeppy, there are other bathrooms in the house,” whispered Ant._ _

__“It's about the principle of the thing,” Skeppy whispered back._ _

__“Well, I’ll just leave you two to it,” said Ant at a normal volume so Bad could hear him through the door. Ant dropped his stuff in a pile on the floor and took his pajamas with him as he left the room. Punz just stood in the middle of Sam’s bedroom awkwardly, listening to Skeppy and Bad ‘fight.’_ _

__“Here’s everything I could carry,” Sam said. He walked into the room and dumped an enormous pile of extra blankets and pillows on to the floor. He laughed a little at how big it was. “I think it should be enough.”_ _

__“You think?” said Punz, in awe of how much Sam managed to carry in one trip._ _

__“Yeah, you know, I’m not sure….” Sam laughed. He leaned over to Punz and whispered “What are they doing?” and gestured to the bathroom door, where Skeppy had given up and was now sitting with his back against the door, having a normal conversation with Bad._ _

__“My guess is as good as yours,” Punz whispered back._ _

__Sam put his hands on his hips and looked around the room, thinking._ _

__“Oh! You need pajamas.” Sam said to Punz. he made his way around the stuff piled on the floor to his dresser and dug through the drawers. “Here, this should fit you.” Sam tossed some clothes to Punz. Punz caught it._ _

__“Thanks.”_ _

__“No problem.”_ _

__On his way to one of the other bathrooms, Punz ran into Ant._ _

__“What are you wearing?” Punz asked Ant with a laugh. Ant looked down at his own pajamas, which consisted of a very oversized t-shirt._ _

__“I’m a cat,” Ant said in a flat voice. He blinked at Punz._ _

__“Well… I guess- Ok.” Punz said, still watching Ant with wide eyes._ _

__Punz found one of Sam's other bathrooms and changed into the clothes Sam gave him, which turned out to be a grinch themed pajama set. He felt a little stupid wearing it, but it fit well and was surprisingly comfortable, and that was what really mattered._ _

__When Punz got back to Sam’s bedroom, he found Sam and Bad getting everyone’s bed set up. Ant was simply sitting on Sam bed watching, while Skeppy was ‘trying to help’ in a way that looked liked just getting in the way._ _

__“You guys need any help?” Punz asked, carefully dropping his clothes in a pile by the wall._ _

__“I think we’ve got it,” Bad said. He tugged a few more blankets into place. “There we go. Perfect.”_ _

__“Alright. Punz, you’re over there,” Sam said, and pointed toward the dresser, “Skeppy and Bad, you’re in the middle here, Ant, you’re by the door, and I’m sleeping in my own bed because this is my house.”_ _

__The boys all made their way to their beds, getting comfortable amidst the blankets._ _

__“Bad, how do you sleep in that? I’m gonna overheat just being next to you.” Skeppy said. Bad was wearing a reindeer onesie, complete with antlers on the hood._ _

__“I don't know, I guess I just get cold easily.” Bad replied._ _

__“You’re weird.” Skeppy said. Bad elbowed him in the shoulder. “Hey!”_ _

__“Shhhh! I’m trying to go to sleep.” Ant hissed._ _

__“Yeah _Skeppy_ , be quiet,” Bad said. Skeppy rolled his eyes. _ _

__“Anyone need anything else?” Sam asked. After getting no response, he continued. “Ok, I’m turning out the light.” Sam hit the light switch and plunged the room into cozy blackness._ _

__The room was quiet except for the shuffling of the five boys getting comfortable._ _

__“Merry Christmas,” Ant said, yawning._ _

__“Mmmmm, Merry Christmas, “ Sam said, almost asleep himself._ _

__“Merry Christmas,” Punz said._ _

__Punz was about to fall asleep when he heard shoving coming from Skeppy and Bad._ _

__“Skeppy,” Bad hissed, “get your cold feet off me.”_ _

__“I’m cooling you down, I’m worried you might overheat,” Skeppy whispered back._ _

__“You are not! Get away from me!”_ _

__“Guys, I’m trying to sleep.” Ant said._ _

__“Sorry” Skeppy and Bad said in unison. Punz couldn’t see them, but he was sure they were glaring at each other._ _

__The room was quiet after that, and Punz fell asleep to the feeling of being surrounded by friends._ _

__***_ _

__“It’s Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas!” Punz awoke to the sound of Skeppy yelling and the sound of someone, probably also Skeppy, jumping._ _

__“Skeppy! Stop jumping on me!” Bad said. Yep. It was Skeppy._ _

__“Be quiet! I’m sleeping,” said Ant, pulling his pillow over his head._ _

__“No you're not, it's Christmas!” Skeppy said, lightly kicking at Ant._ _

__“Skeppy,” Sam yawned, “maybe you could direct your energy to getting us coffee?”_ _

__“Coffee sounds wonderful,” Punz said._ _

__“Fine. But you have to get up and come to the kitchen to get it.” Skeppy said. Walking over to the door. “And I’m turning on the lights.” With that, Skppy dashed out of the room._ _

__“Hey! Ow, my eyes.” Ant shouted after him._ _

__The four blinked awake now that the room was filled with blinding light. They all got up slowly, still sleepy because it was so early._ _

__“I can’t believe it's really Christmas,” said Punz, rubbing at his eyes._ _

__“Me neither,” agreed Sam, pulling on a bathrobe._ _

__“Time really moves faster than you think,” said Bad._ _

__“Come on Ant, you have to get up,” Sam kicked at Ant, who was still hiding under his pillow._ _

__“Nope. Too early.” Ant said, his voice muffled by the pillow._ _

__“Coffee, Ant. Coffee.” Punz said._ _

__“Fine…” Ant said, very slowly rolling over and sitting up, pawing at his face._ _

__“Come on, the sooner you’re up, the sooner we can open gifts!” Added Bad._ _

__Eventually, Ant got up, and they all headed into the kitchen._ _

__“Finally!” Said Skeppy. “There’s your coffee.” he waved a hand at the island, where three mugs were sitting._ _

__“Where’s mine?” asked Ant, watching Bad, Sam, and Punz grab the mugs._ _

__“You snooze you lose, I guess,” said Skeppy. Ant scowled at him, and Skeppy laughed. “It’s almost ready.”_ _

__Once everyone had their coffee and was somewhat awake, Bad spoke up._ _

__“Are you guys ready to open presents?” Bad asked._ _

__“I don't know, I’m kind of hungry,” said Sam._ _

__“I’m hungry too. Why don’t we each open one gift, have breakfast, then open the rest?” suggested Ant._ _

__“Let’s do that!” said agreed Skeppy._ _

__“I… I didn’t bring any presents for you guys,” said Punz with a sigh._ _

__“Don’t worry about it,” said Sam, putting a hand on Punz’ shoulder._ _

__“Yeah! You being here is the best gift of all,” Bad said. Skeppy made a gagging noise at that. Punz gave Bad a small smile._ _

__After a few more sips of coffee, the boys migrated to the living room and passed out everyone’s gifts._ _

__“So, who’s going first?” asked Skeppy. He poked at his own gift bag, trying to guess what it was._ _

__“Bad, why don’t you go first,” suggested Ant._ _

__“Well-” Bad almost protested, but thought the better of it. “Why not.” He started to tear the wrapping paper of a large rectangular box._ _

__“Oh, who’s it from?” asked Sam._ _

__“It's from me!” said Skeppy excitedly, watching as Bad unwrapped it._ _

__“It’s a-” Bad tagged the wrapping paper off all the way to reveal a novelty baking tray. “Oh my, Skeppy..”_ _

__“Look! It’s ducky shaped!” Skeppy said._ _

__“I love it,” said Bad, and he pulled Skeppy into a hug. “Thank you.”_ _

__“Ok, I’m going next,” said Skeppy, “and this gift is from Bad.” He stuck a hand into the bag, bypassing the tissue paper and trying to just pull out the gift. With a bit of tugging he managed to do it. From the bag, he pulled out a fluffy blue blanket._ _

__“Oh it's so soft!” Skeppy said, pressing it to his face. “Thank you so much!”_ _

__“Punz, why don’t you go next,” suggested Sam._ _

__“Ok. Um… this is from Sam.” Punz ripped the wrapping paper of a flat rectangular package. It turned out to be a book._ _

__“So you’re a beekeeper… now what” Punz read out. He flipped through a few pages and laughed. “This looks hilarious. Thank you Sam.” Sam smiled at him._ _

__“Can I open mine next?” asked Ant, eyeing his own gift bag._ _

__“Go ahead,” said Bad._ _

__“Alright, this is from Skeppy.” Ant pulled out the tissue paper and reached down into the bottom of the bag. He pulled out a loaf of bread shaped like a giant fish._ _

__“Ha, ha. Very funny. Thank you, Skeppy.” Ant said, trying to suppress a smile._ _

__“Bad helped me bake it,” Skeppy said, “it’s carrot cake bread.”_ _

__“I’m sure it's delicious,” said Ant._ _

__“Alright Sam, you’re the only one left.” said Punz._ _

__“I guess I am. This is from,” Sam checked the tag, “this is from Ant.” Sam carefully unwrapped his own box. It turned out to be some sort of belt-harness looking things with lots of clips and pouches._ _

__“You’re always caring so much stuff around, I thought more pockets might come in handy.” explained Ant. Sam flipped over the box and skimmed over the description._ _

__“This looks super handy! Thanks Ant.” said Sam. Then his stomach growled._ _

__“Oh.” Sam looked around with wide eyes._ _

__“I guess it's time for breakfast,” said Bad with a laugh._ _

__“I guess it is,” agreed Sam._ _

__“What do you have?” asked Skeppy as they walked back to the kitchen._ _

__“Just, normal stuff, cereal-” Sam started to say, but Punz cut him off._ _

__“You can’t eat cereal on Christmas!”_ _

__“Maybe we could make pancakes?” suggested Bad, “I could try to do Christmas shapes.”_ _

__“I think I have the stuff for that,” said Sam, and Skeppy dashed ahead to start digging through Sam’s pantry for ingredients._ _

__“We can certainly try,” Ant said to no one in particular, and gave Punz a look. Yeah, they could certainly try to make pancakes._ _

__As they rushed around the kitchen, doing their best to follow a recipe, Punz smiled to himself. These pancakes might end up a disaster (Skeppy had already mixed up the salt and sugar) but this Christmas certainly wasn’t. Bad put a Christmas disk in the jukebox, and as Punz danced around the kitchen, flour on his borrowed pajamas, he knew he couldn’t have asked for anything better._ _

**Author's Note:**

> edrftgyftygu hopefully that was interesting i know its,,,, very slice of life
> 
> if u were wondering (bc this is very important to me) here is my official pj vision  
> -punz has like shitty target cringe pjs with fuzzy pants and a long sleeve shirt  
> -sam has flannel plaid pants  
> -skeppy has candy cane patterned shorts and t-shirt  
> -bad has a reindeer onesie and he cut holes for his horns and tail  
> -ant has like a really long shirt thats basically a nightgown bc cats dont wear pants 
> 
> if u liked this check out my awesome swag tumblr homophobicpunz
> 
> merry christmas, happy holidays, <3


End file.
